Current neuroimaging technologies are not able to detect neuroanatomical changes in individuals suffering from trauma or other pathology, because current methods rely on spatial normalization across subjects. However, longitudinal imaging allows patients to serve as their own controls and removes the need for inter-subject spatial alignment. The collaboration with UCLA to study traumatic brain injury (TBI) will take advantage of longitudinal imaging analysis by delivering customized analysis pipelines that are robust in the presence of the case-specific imaging signatures of head trauma. These pipelines promise to reveal previously hidden consequences of TBI to inform clinical decision-making.